


养着养着，兄长成夫君啦 下（1）

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	养着养着，兄长成夫君啦 下（1）

“谁要你帮。”声音出了口才发现竟如奶猫般绵软甜腻。  
一时间两人都愣了，旭凤恼羞成怒，一巴掌甩上润玉的脸。但因为抵制发情已经用去了他太多力气，那一巴掌也就比抚摸力道略大一些而已。  
他全身都是汗，发丝贴着鬓边蜿蜒的没入衣领。雪白的中衣乌黑的发，黑白分明触目惊心，也让人生出一股暴虐，想撕开那衣看看底下到底何等美妙。  
润玉盯着他，呼吸短而促。  
他被润玉的目光看得毛骨悚然，指着那门低吼，“你给我出去。”  
“旭凤。”润玉手掌压着床铺慢慢爬了过去。藏于衣衫下的背脊优美的拉伸着，凸起为背，凹陷为腰，本是一副美景，但此时此地，他的逼近却让旭凤生出一股恐惧。  
“润玉。”旭凤足跟撑着床铺，艰难的挪到床角，“本尊……本尊让你出去。”  
“你很难受。”润玉的手掌终于抚上他的脸，灼热的肌肤如电流般瞬间蔓延全身，他发出一声压抑的叹息，“我帮你。”  
旭凤挣扎，他毫不犹豫的用衣带捆住对方的手。  
“润玉！”衣衫被扯开，长长的发凌乱的落在身上，“你以下犯上，忤逆尊长……唔……”  
唇被堵住，炙热的吻夺走了他的呼吸。他只能徒劳的发出诱人的喘息，唯一能够自由行动的脚被置于对方两侧。每动一下，敏感的大腿内侧便会擦过对方腰侧。  
他的腿间已被泌出的情（龙凤）液弄得一片泥泞，他拼命挣扎，好不容易从润玉怀里逃开，还没爬出几寸又被握着腰拽了回去。   
“没行过拜师礼，你不是我尊长。”指腹重重碾过他的唇，润玉含着他的耳郭，舌尖沿着曲线慢慢往下，忽的含住了那小巧的耳垂。  
“唔。”情潮期的身体无比敏感，仅那么一吮一吸，他就（龙凤）射了。  
“舒服吗？”含住他嘴角，享受着他虚弱又无力的挣扎，“我会让你更舒服，我的小凤凰。”  
“你……你……”泪水模糊了视线，他努力想看清面前这个人。  
这是一个疯狂的夜晚，重重幔帐下两道身影抵死（龙凤）缠绵，一切都被吞噬，仅逸出些许呻吟。  
沙哑的，甜腻的，夹杂着粗重的喘息和浓浓的哭腔。  
不知过了多久，一条小腿从幔帐间伸了出来。白皙肌肤上全是一片青紫，咬痕吻（龙凤）痕让人触目惊心。  
不知帐内那人对他做了什么，那软绵绵的小腿猛的绷直了，小巧的脚趾蜷缩起来，似在承受非人的折磨。  
“唔，啊，不……”  
一只手也跟着探了出来，握住脚掌，抚着肌肤慢慢往上。  
膝窝被扣住，被抬得更高。  
帷帐内的动静越发大了，但很快这份挣扎就被压制了下去，只剩下断断续续的哭泣声。  
再漫长的夜晚也终会过去，天将明时润玉睁开了眼。  
也或许他根本没有睡着，闭着眼，只不过是享受肌肤相贴的亲昵。  
“旭儿。”他吻着男人圆润的肩头，当然，唇下肌肤也是一片吻痕。深红粉红，重重叠叠，宛如一片绽放的桃林。  
他喜欢极了，吻了他的肩还不够，又去吻他的唇。  
当然要轻轻的，怕惊醒了爱人。  
睡到中午，旭凤终于睁开了眼。  
“好疼。”连撑起身体这么个简单的动作都让他疼得皱眉。“这是……”他瞳孔猛的一缩，整条手臂没有一块完好的肌肤。  
他想起来了，那个混账。  
哗啦，床侧案头上的书册被他通通扫到了地上。  
“你还敢在这里。”恶狠狠的盯着跪在地上的男人，一身白衣，长发垂地，好一副楚楚可怜的模样。  
怎么你昨晚就不楚楚可怜呢？  
怎么你昨晚就比穷奇还猛呢？  
“谁教你做这种……咳咳咳……”气急攻心，咳得差点去了半条命。  
地上那人蹭的一下窜了过来，动作比兔子还利索，又是拍背又是将伺候喝茶。  
旭凤推开他，“别碰……咳咳咳……”叫了一夜的喉咙疼得要咳出血。  
“旭凤你先喝茶，喝完了再骂。”  
也对，留得青山在不愁没柴烧，养足力气再好好骂。  
咕噜咕噜喝完了一杯，指指桌上。  
润玉会意，非常麻溜的又端了一杯过来。  
仰头一饮而尽，抹嘴，气沉丹田，开骂。  
润玉跪在地上乖乖听骂，旭凤骂累的时候还自动自发的给他捶肩敲背。  
足足骂了一个时辰，看看面前这个打不还手骂不还口，乖巧得不得了的人，旭凤觉得实在没意思。  
“说，是谁教你这种事？”他想了想，凤眸里全是杀气，“彦佑吗？”  
“彦佑？”润玉想了一会，“旭凤你说的是蛇仙吗？”  
旭凤腰酸，随手扯过枕头靠着，“嗯，看来不是他。”用力一拍桌子，“我早就告诉你别老去姻缘府，叔父的话本不是什么好东西。”喘了两口气，“昨晚的事我就当没发生，你也把嘴巴闭得牢牢的，敢说出一个字，本尊就杀了你。”  
“我做不到。”润玉背脊挺得笔直，说得掷地有声。  
旭凤倒抽一口冷气，“你说什么？”  
“我说我做不到。”润玉声音更大了，他定定看着旭凤，一字一顿的道：“因为我喜欢你。旭凤，我喜欢你。”  
“你混蛋。”旭凤左看右看，想找一件趁手兵器把润玉揍成猪头。  
忽然一把戒尺递到了面前。润玉不听话时，旭凤就经常用这把戒尺打他手心。  
“用这个。”润玉一脸诚恳。  
旭凤看看那戒尺，再看看润玉。冷笑，锵的一声，凤翎剑已架在了他的脖子上，“你若敢再说一句喜欢，本尊就杀了你。”  
润玉抬起下巴，全不顾锋利的刀刃是否会割破肌肤。“我喜欢你，旭凤，我真的喜欢你。”  
“你是不信本尊会杀了你吗？”旭凤咬牙切齿，手腕一抬，一缕鲜血顺着润玉的颈脖蜿蜒往下，染红了衣衫。  
润玉眉尖一蹙，声音却比方才更响亮，“旭凤，我喜欢你。”那双眼眸如一汪清澈见底的湖。  
旭凤紧紧握住剑柄，指尖用力得发白。  
你既说喜欢我，当初为何又要杀我？  
莫非是为了帝位？  
帝位真的这么重要？能将我们这么多年的情意一并抹去？  
“旭凤，你要杀我吗？”润玉握住他的手，将那剑往脖上用力按下去，“好，我把命给你。”  
旭凤手一抖，凤翎剑消失无踪。  
“什么喜欢，都是骗人的。”旭凤眼里全是血丝，“滚，滚出去，永远别出现在我面前。”  
“不是骗人。”润玉捧住他的脸，温柔的吻上他的唇，“旭凤，我爱你。”  
“如果我要杀你呢？”  
“那就让你杀。”  
“如果我要你的天帝之位呢？”  
“那就给你。”  
旭凤揪住润玉衣领，用力把他压在床上。“润玉，如果你骗我，我真的会杀了你。”  
“不骗你。”润玉抚上他的脸颊，“旭凤，我可以把一切都给你，只要你想要。”  
“那就别想起来，什么都别想起来……”旭凤闭上眼睛，任由他把自己压在了身下。  
旭凤生辰那日，润玉送上了一件礼物。  
“这是什么？”旭凤看着那个被精巧的木匣，失笑，“这么小，能装得进什么啊？”  
润玉脸色苍白，本来淡红的唇也都失了血色。“是一件软甲。你虽然法力高强，但内丹精元却是你的致命处，这软甲是……是用天材地宝制作而成，没有兵器能够刺穿他。”  
“天天穿着它岂不累死？”旭凤随手将那匣子放在桌边，“它既这么好，那不如你拿去穿吧！也可防身。”  
润玉摇头，因不知扯到了何处，衣襟之下慢慢晕出一点红，像一朵慢慢展开的花。“我要它干什么，这本来就是为了你才做的。”  
“到底是什么啊……”旭凤正要打开匣子看一眼，忽然瞥见润玉脸色不对，“你怎么了，昨晚没睡好？”似乎想起了什么，“这些天也总不见你，不是修炼就是有事出去……你该不会瞒着我什么吧？”  
半开玩笑的话，却让润玉脸色一变。“没有，我就是昨晚没睡好。尊上的生辰是头等重要的大事，要好好操持啊！”  
旭凤压根不信，正要问个清楚就被人打断了。  
“宾客已经到齐了，正等着尊上出去呢！”  
也罢，反正时日还长，今晚再慢慢细问也是一样的。  
但是他万万没想到，宴席上发生了一件事。它打破一切虚幻，将两人的关系降到了冰点。  
“我没有教你引冰诀。”宾客已送走，空旷的大殿中只有两人。  
“也没有教你如何唤出赤霄剑。”旭凤步步逼近，“那么你告诉我，你是如何唤出赤霄，并用引冰诀将那跑出牢笼的异兽杀死的呢？”  
润玉脸色惨白，“旭……旭凤……”  
旭凤弯起唇角，“为何又改口了呢？方才那兽袭向我时，你不是唤我旭儿吗？”他五指一张，已将凤翎剑握在手中，“在这世上，只有一个人会这么叫我，你知道是谁吗？”  
润玉嘴唇颤抖，眼中现出哀求之色。  
“你知道的。”凤翎剑已抵上了他的胸口，旭凤一字一顿的道：“是润玉，我的兄长，当今天帝。”  



End file.
